I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for encoding and decoding control information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of Node Bs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A Node B may transmit data to a UE on the downlink and/or may receive data from the UE on the uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the Node B to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the Node B. The UE may send channel quality indicator (CQI) information indicative of the downlink channel quality to the Node B. The Node B may select a rate based on the CQI information and may send data at the selected rate to the UE. The UE may send acknowledgement (ACK) information for data received from the Node B. The Node B may determine whether to retransmit pending data or to transmit new data to the UE based on the ACK information. It is desirable to reliably send and receive ACK and CQI information in order to achieve good performance.